Sing For Me
by The February Rose
Summary: One-shot. Two souls. One song. What will happen? That's all you're getting for a summary. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my very first one-shot and I hope you like it. I'm posting it in commemoration of my 18th birthday! Woohoo! So, anyway, I hope you like it and for a birthday present, you could each give me a review! How does that sound? I think it sounds good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, 'Angels Cry' by Everlife, or 'Please Come Home for Christmas' by The Mistle-tones.  
**

5 years ago, I met the love of my life. Well, I met him before that, but he wasn't the nicest person. Anyway, we truly met at a masquerade ball that the Hogwarts professors set up for the 7th years. No one was allowed to bring a date because everyone had to guess who each person was.

That is how I, Hermione Granger, ended up looking like a princess searching for Harry and avoiding Ronald. The avoiding Ronald part was easy; his hair wasn't hard to miss, but finding Harry was proving more difficult. I was just turning around to go look for him in another part of the Great Hall when I ran into the chest of a different guy. Due to the speed at which I was spinning around, I would have fallen if the mystery man hasn't caught me around the waist.

"Are you alright, miss?" His voice seemed familiar, but I just brushed it off thinking that I heard him answer a question in class or something.

"Yes, thank you so much." I looked up and was surprised at how close his face was. His eyes locked onto mine as if he was trying to make sure that I wasn't hurt.

"If that is so, may I have this dance?" We danced and talked that night and when I started to tire he led me out to the garden to sit on a bench.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" I whispered, not really wanting to break the comfortable silence that had descended upon us.

"Yes, it is. You have told me of you love of books. Will you tell me of your love of music?"

"It really started when I heard this one song called 'Angels Cry'."

"Would you mind singing it? For me?"

I nodded my consent as I looked up at the stars and started to sing.

_All the world is but a child_

_Screaming over all your words_

_No one hears your pain_

_They're way too busy for concern_

_And the days become weeks_

_And the months turn into years_

_You gotta know by now_

_That only God sees all those tears_

_When you cry cuz it hurts_

_Doesn't mean that you're not heard_

_Cuz aloud in Heaven_

_Angels cry with you_

_When you shout about the way you feel_

_Signs and lights that don't reveal_

_The true beginning of the end_

_When you make a line from here to Mars_

_Of those with broken dreams and scars_

_There would never be a fix outside a Savior_

_When you cry cuz it hurts_

_Doesn't mean that you're not heard_

_Cuz aloud in Heaven_

_Angels cry with you_

_They say they haven't known of hate_

_Or desire to retaliate _

_There must be someone, someone we can blame_

_But it's hard to put the anger down_

_And hear from God without a sound_

_And find a place to heal the unforgiveness_

_When you break and you yell_

_And there's no one left to tell_

_Having ears in Heaven_

_And His grace will come to you_

_When you cry cuz it hurts_

_Doesn't mean that you're not heard_

_Cuz aloud in Heaven_

_Angels cry with you_

I could feel his eyes on my face as I sang, but he didn't say a word and when I was finished he pulled me into a hug.

"I know it's not the happiest song, but it was because of all of the emotion in it that I fell in love with it." Tears started to leak from my eyes. "It also helped me release some of the pain I was feeling at the time."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through such pain." He pulled away slightly to look into my eyes. It was then that I saw that they were a warm gray. The masked man gently wiped away my tears with his thumbs as he slowly leaned forward. My eyes closed as I leaned towards him. Our lips met in a tender, loving kiss.

Just then the clock struck 12 and we broke apart.

"I guess it's time to reveal our identities," I said kind of disappointed our kiss ended so quickly.

The man didn't answer me. He just reached around to untie his mask and take off the hat that he was wearing to hide his hair. "Please don't be frightened," he asked as he revealed himself to be Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!"

"Please don't run. I've enjoyed getting to know you and would like to get to know you more," he pleaded.

My mind was going a mile a minute. "Even if I was a muggleborn?" I dared to ask.

"Especially if."

I took a deep breath as I reached around behind my head and untied my mask. I sat there waiting for him to do something besides stare at me. He took my face in his hands forcing me to look at him. I searched his eyes for the hatred and distain that I've seen for years, but I couldn't understand what I saw there. Draco's next move surprised me the most. He tentatively drew me in and kissed me.

For a minute, I just sat there in shock, but slowly I started to kiss him back. It was a sweet kiss, not demanding, or uncomfortable. When we finally parted, he pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry for all of the pain I have caused you over the years. I'm sorry for being such a git to you and for blindly following what my father said. I wish that I would have thought for myself. I am such an idiot."

"Yes, you were a git and an idiot, but you were also an impressionable young boy who looked up to his father. At least both he and Voldemort are gone so you are free."

We spent six months together talking, laughing, singing... falling in love. But that all ended one day when we were in Hogsmeade. We were walking on the path that led to the Shrieking Shack when we were ambushed. Apparently some Death Eaters weren't too happy about Draco being on the good side and free.

We both tried to fight off the attackers, but one of them hit me from behind with a body locking jinx.

"Hermione!" Draco ran to my side only to get captured himself. "Let me go!"

"You have been a disgrace, Draco." The one who seemed to be the leader stepped forward. "You have ignored the ways of the Death Eaters. Therefore we are here to take you away and remind you of what you believe." He then started to walk over to me.

"Leave her alone!" Draco shouted.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt her. Not that you'll care. You won't even remember her." The leader turned away from me. "Take him away!"

"No! Hermione!" Draco flailed around trying to break free. "Sing for me and I will always find you! I love you!"

Those were his last words to me before he was out of sight. I lay there bound by the spell for what seemed like ages before someone found me.

"Hermione?" After they released me from the spell, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan helped me to my feet. "Hermione, what happened?" Dean asked.

I just shook my head as the tears started to stream down my face. "Hermione, where's Malfoy?" Seamus pressed.

"Gone." That was all I could get out.

"Seamus, go find Harry and Ginny. Make sure Ron doesn't follow." Thankfully he said that because Ron was never supportive of us, and Dean seemed to know that I wasn't able to deal with I-told-you-so's from anyone. So, Seamus ran off to find them. As he did, Dean pulled me close to him in a brotherly way. "It'll be alright, Hermione." I just shook my head as I buried my face in his chest.

When Harry and Ginny arrived, I told them what happened as Ginny tried to comfort me. Eventually Ginny led me away from the boys and back to the castle. Once in our dormitory, I fully broke down.

Between my sobs, I choked out, "Ginny, he said he loves me. He loves me, Gin. He loves me." I collapsed onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Word spread through Hogwarts like wildfire, and everywhere I went people looked at me with pity. Even the Slytherins were nice to me. Heck, Blaise Zabini gave me one of Draco's robes as a momento. What hurt the most though was graduation. Harry gave the speech at my request because I knew that if I got up there and didn't see Draco smirking back at me, I would have broken down in front of everyone.

Now four and a half years have passed and I have surprised everyone. They all expected me to go to work at the Ministry, but being there wasn't my dream anymore. Draco had helped me gain the confidence to, so I became a singer. I'm one of those singers that will cover another's song, with their permission of course. I quickly became popular and was singing at a Christmas concert, closing it out.

"Okay everyone, this is the last song for the night. This final song really is special to me. It's a message I'm sending out to a special someone who was taken away from by Death Eaters who can't give it up. So, Draco, I'm singing for you."

_The snow's coming down_

_I'm watching it fall_

_Lots of people around_

_Baby, please come home_

_The church bells in town_

_All singing in song_

_What a happy sound_

_Baby, please come home_

_They're singing Deck The Halls_

_But it's not like Christmas at all_

_'Cuz I remember when you were here_

_And all the fun we had last year_

_Pretty lights on the tree_

_I'm watching them shine_

_You should be here with me_

_Baby, please come..._

I stopped in the middle of the song because the crowd had gone silent and were looking towards the side of the stage. I followed their eyes and saw a man with platinum blonde hair and warm gray eyes smiling at me. My breath caught in my throat as he made his way over to me. He stopped right in front of me.

"Draco?" I asked in disbelief after I found my voice.

He nodded. "You remembered."

"I never forgot. It's really you?"

"When you cry 'cuz it hurts, doesn't mean that you're not heard." I could tell it was his proving himself. I had never sang that song for anyone, but him.

"'Cuz aloud in Heaven angels cry with you. Oh, Draco!" I launched myself into his arms and he picked me up, twirling me around as the crowd cheered. He pulled back and pulled me into a kiss. When we finally broke apart, I whispered, "You can tell me everything later. Have you heard this song before?" He nods. "Sing it with me?"

"It would be my pleasure." (A/N: _Hermione sings_. **Draco sings**. _**They both sing.**_)

"Okay everyone. I'm going to restart this song and Draco's going to sing with me. How does that sound?" The crowd roared.

_The snow's coming down I'm watching it fall Lots of people around Baby, please come home_

**The church bells in town All singing in song What a happy sound Baby, please come home**

_**They're singing Deck The Halls But it's not like Christmas at all 'Cuz I remember when you were here And all the fun we had last year**_

_Pretty lights on the tree_** I'm watching them shine** _**You should be here with me Baby, please come home**_

_**They're singing Deck The Halls But it's not like Christmas at all 'Cuz I remember when you were here And all the fun we had last year**_

_**If there was a way I'd hold back this year But it's Christmas Day Baby**_

**Please, **_please,_

**please, **_please,_

**please, **_please,_

**please, **_Baby_

_**Please come home**_

_Please come home,_ **Please come home**

_Please come home,_ **Come on home baby**

_**Come on, come on,**_

_**Baby please come home**_

We ended the show with a kiss, a bow, and running off the stage to where I could Apparate us to my flat.

"So, what happened, Draco?" I asked as we sat on my couch.

"They tried to make me forget about you and become like I was when I was my father's puppet. I want you to know that everyday I tried to break free. It was that song that you sang for me and every moment we spent together that helped me make it through. It was just today that I was set free. Harry and a group of aurors busted in on them as they were torturing me this morning. They took me to St. Mungo's. The healers tried to make me stay there overnight, but I just had to find you."

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" My eyes finally registered the small cuts on his face and the bruises under his eye and along his hairline. "Draco, how badly are you hurt?"

"I have a few cuts and bruises. No broken bones nor any internal bleeding."

Suddenly my fire turned green and Ginny stepped out. "Hermione! Draco! Oh my gosh! You're alive!"

"I am, Ginny. All thanks to your husband and my favorite bookworm." He looks back at me. "Harry filled me in while I was at Mungo's." Turning back to Gin, he said, "Sorry that it's late, but congratulations."

"Have you even thought about the pain you've put Hermione through?" Now Ginny was angry.

"Gin, it wasn't his fault. He was captured, held against his will."

"It's alright, Hermione. I haven't even asked how you've been."

"It doesn't matter how I have been, " I argued. "It all changed, disappeared, as soon as I saw you on that stage. All of the pain, sorrow, anger, and tears suddenly became a distant memory. And just so you don't go blaming yourself, the anger was aimed at those stupid Death Eaters who stole the man I love from me."

"Love? As in present tense?" I saw hope brighten his eyes.

"I may not have said it before you disappeared, but I've loved you since the month after the masquerade."

"It was pretty obvious that she loves you. I've tried for four years to set her up on dates, but she wouldn't have any of it. 'Draco said that he'll find me. He's still alive. I will not give up on him.'" Throughout Ginny's rant, I felt my cheeks warm with embarrassment. "But, seeing how you're here now and you understand what is going on, I'll be leaving. Draco, take good care of our Hermione." The fire turned green again as Ginny left, but I didn't see because I was too busy examining my hands.

"You waited for me," Draco whispered. I just shrugged not meeting his eyes. "Hermione, love, would you look at me? Please?" It was only when he gently lifted my chin with his finger that I raised my head. Looking in his eyes, I only saw happiness, admiration, and love. "Hermione, will you say it? To me? In person?"

"I love you, Draco." He kissed me again and I couldn't help but to melt into him. When we parted, a smile graced his lips.

"To think, all of this happened because I asked you to sing for me."

My smile widened. "I will always sing for you."

**A/N: Please remember, it's my birthday so it would be really nice to get reviews telling me if you liked it and what you liked about it or didn't like about it. I lend you my ears, now let me hear you.  
**


	2. Very Special Letter To You

Dear Readers,

This is a very personal letter from me to each and every one of you, and I hope you will read it and really think about what I say. Right now I am starting my school year at college and tonight we had our first campus church. What I really want to say is this. I wanted to tell you all that tonight I rededicated my life to Christ. I know that some of you may no longer want to read what I write in the future because of this, but I cannot keep silent. I love God and He loves me. To all of you who do not know this for yourselves yet, He loves you too, with all of His heart. Also know that I love you too.

Love,

The February Rose


End file.
